Geist aus der vergangenheit
by Vanfeny Vamp
Summary: Muerte, ese es el gran sueño que tengo desde el día en que nací , porque la vida me ha matado poco a poco con su imagen oscura, la cual no puedo dejar de ver.


Esta es una vieja historia que publiqué hace exactamente un año, pero que decidí re-editar. Espero les guste.~

PD: El título significa "fantasma del pasado" y es el nombre de una canción de Illuminate; si quieren pueden buscarla en YouTube, de hecho, recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen la historia.

* * *

**Geist aus der vergangenheit**

Era una fría tarde, a pesar de ser primavera, y un hermoso joven de tez pálida, ojos verdes y cabello rojo se encontraba sentado frente a un espejo. Junto a la silla tapizada con terciopelo negro, en la cual estaba, se hallaba una mesita de caoba y sobre ésta estaba una linda caja de música que tocaba una hermosa melodía. Tenía puesto su habitual uniforme que lo identificaba como parte de Gaia, el equipo más poderoso del Instituto Alien aunque tenía sobrepuesta su típica chaqueta anaranjada. Su cabello rojo peinado en punta, estaba alborotado; sus ojos se notaban enrojecidos y sus párpados estaban hinchados, como si hubiera llorado durante un largo tiempo.

El joven miraba fijamente dicha caja, parecía que estaba embelesado por su hermoso sonido. Más no era así. Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, tratando de recordar porqué esa caja era tan especial para él. La respuesta era muy simple, fue un obsequio de su fallecida madre. "Su melodía representa la pureza de tu corazón, mi niño hermoso", le había dicho cuando se la dio. Pero las cosas ya no eran como en aquella época, su corazón puro y lleno de bondad había sido corrompido por la ambición de poder que tenía gracias a su padre adoptivo, Seijirou Kira. Ahora era Gran, capitán del equipo Gaia, no era Kiyama Hiroto. Ya no más. Como Gran era un ser frío, calculador, alguien que no mostraba remordimiento alguno al infligir daño a los demás; los sentimientos de los demás no eran importantes para él, eso solo te hace débil y la debilidad es símbolo de mediocridad. Algo que en aquel instituto estaba absolutamente prohibido.

Cuando alzó la mirada para ver su reflejo, se sorprendió de ver que quien se reflejaba en ese espejo, era Hiroto. Su verdadera personalidad. Éste le miraba de manera compasiva, sentía una profunda tristeza de verse a sí mismo convertido en un ser tan arrogante y ambicioso. Él sabía que ya no era parte de aquel cuerpo y mente. Nadie necesitaba de su bondad. Eso era una simple patraña, un mal que impedía su progreso como capitán de un equipo tan fuerte como Gaia. Pero por más que Gran intentara borrar esa imagen de su mente no podía, seguía allí plasmada en su mente. Cerró los ojos por un instante más cuando los abrió él seguía ahí, reflejado en el cristal. No obstante, no podía olvidar por completo su verdadero yo. Había algo que se lo impedía, pero no sabía exactamente que era. Días atrás había conocido a Endo Mamoru, una persona con un gran corazón y lleno de infinita bondad.

Había sido él y sus palabras pronunciadas durante uno de los partidos que jugó con su equipo, lo que le había hecho recordar su antigua vida. No todo tenía que ser maldad y rencor, ahora él casi estaba seguro de que tal vez pudiera revertir todo el mal que había causado durante ese tiempo. Parecía que aún era capaz de recobrar su vida, aquella llena de felicidad y nada más ¿Pero cómo encontrarse nuevamente a sí mismo, si se ocultaba de la luz? ¿Cómo hacerlo si se ocultaba en la penumbra, aquella perversa oscuridad que opacaba su corazón? Gran sabía que, muy en el fondo de su ser, aun había fragmentos de lo que él solía ser a pesar de que aparentara estar muerto en vida. Algo que lo hacía pensar que no era demasiado tarde para revertir las cosas, para volver a ser como era antes.

¿Cómo es que su padre, el señor Kira, podía vivir como si nada sabiendo que le había destrozado la vida? ¿Por qué podía hacerlo conociendo que parte de su antiguo y bondadoso hijo aún vivía en él? Si tanto amor le tenía ¿por qué le obligaba a cometer todos esos actos crueles? Repentinamente se puso de pie y se miró de arriba abajo, estudiando meticulosamente su reflejo. Como sus hermosos y radiantes ojos jade expresaban la bondad aun existente dentro de sí mismo. De un momento a otro, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, rompiendo profusamente en llanto y ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Podía sentir claramente como su vida era corroída por la ambición de la persona que decía amarla como nadie en este mundo.

Ya había tratado en vano de convencer a su padre de que todo eso era una locura. Nadie podía ser tan perfecto, tal perfección no existía. Pero se negó a escucharlo y, por el contrario, lo envenenó aún más con sus palabras. Él tampoco lo quiso escuchar, cerró sus oídos ante dichas palabras, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Así fue como él, el invencible y temible Gran, terminó encerrado en esa habitación con las notas musicales de aquella cajita musical como única compañía. ¿Cómo es que Seijirou Kira podía dormir tranquilamente cuando sabía que él se sentía herido y decepcionado de su propia vida, sabedor de que él estaba prácticamente muerto en vida? Había caído en cuenta de que para ese señor al que llamaba "padre" no lo veía más que como un remplazo de su adorado hijo, asesinado años atrás; jamás sería como aquel chico, jamás lograría que el señor Kira sonriera y fuera feliz como aquellos años.

No había nada que Gran pudiera hacer para lograr que su padre recapacitara. Él sabía de antemano cual sería la respuesta. Más palabras llenas de odio hacia los demás, hacia aquellos que habían acabado con la vida de la única persona a la que él jamás hubiese lastimado. "Cree en ti mismo, nosotros ya somos perfectos así como somos." Le habló su propia imagen en el espejo o al menos eso le pareció. Tal vez era él mismo quien se decía esas palabras de consuelo. "Aún estamos con vida y somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para seguir adelante." Habló una vez más con su dulce y melodiosa voz. Posiblemente Hiroto tenía razón, tal vez aun valiera la pena seguir viviendo. Al fin y al cabo ya no tenía que perder, la vida seguía su curso aun para quienes ya estaban muertos. La muerte no era más que un nuevo inicio, la oportunidad de enmendar los errores cometidos en vida.


End file.
